This postdoctoral program is designed to provide qualified physicians and doctoral level scientists the training necessary to permit them to become leaders in rehabilitation related research. The program offers five tracks (Biomechanics; Biostatistics/ Epidemiology/ Health Services Research; Multiple Sclerosis; Stroke; and Pain) which have been chosen to optimize the strongest clinical, educational and research resources of the institution with important areas of rehabilitation-related research. Each track is tailored to the specific needs of a trainee but all begin with the trainees working for a limited time with their mentors on ongoing research projects relevant to their interests. Trainees are then expected to (1) rapidly begin their own, self-initiated projects; (2) become capable of sustained individual research; and (3) submit NIH quality grant applications by the end of their training period. [unreadable] [unreadable] The faculty meet strict criteria which include (I) national and international prominence in rehabilitation-related research; (2) exceptional laboratory training facilities; (3) a track record of successful collaborative work and research training; and (4) availability to supervise and mentor the trainee's research. [unreadable] [unreadable] Support is requested for five trainees for each of the five years of the grant. Traineeships will be for two-year periods (extendable to three years upon the mutual agreement of trainees and mentors). Physicians who have recently completed residency training in rehabilitation-related fields (e.g., physical medicine and rehabilitation, neurology, orthopedics or rheumatology) and Ph.D.s in specialties relevant to rehabilitation (e.g., physical therapy. psychology, epidemiology, or engineering) are eligible for consideration. Successful candidates will be selected on the basis of their academic records, research experience, career goals, letters of recommendation and motivation for a career in academic rehabilitation. Recruitment efforts will be coordinated with the Mayo Office of Minority Student Affairs to maximize recruitment of women and under-represented minorities. The research facilities of the track mentors are the primary training facilities of this ant. Facilities are also available for animal housing, engineering, and statistical support. In addition, while each track takes advantage of the education resources of the Mayo Clinic in general, trainees are expected to participate in the research seminars and other appropriate academic activities of the Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation Department. [unreadable] [unreadable]